We have utilized a murine model of house dust mite-induced asthma to identify that an apolipoprotein E - low density lipoprotein (LDL) receptor pathway in the lung functions as an endogenous negative regulator of airway hyperreactivity and goblet cell hyperplasia (Apolipoprotein E Negatively Regulates House Dust Mite-induced Asthma via a LDL Receptor-mediated Pathway. Yao X, Fredriksson K, Yu ZX, Xu X, Raghavachari N, Keeran KJ, Zywicke GJ, Kwak M, Amar MJ, Remaley AT, Levine SJ. Am J Respir Crit Care Med. 2010 Jul 9. Epub ahead of print). This identified a novel mechanism by which the pathogenesis of house dust mite-induced asthma is modulated. Ongoing experiments are utilizing mice with deletions of candidate genes in candidate apoE-LDLR signaling pathways to define further the mechanisms by which apoE-LDLR signaling negatively regulates airway hyperreactivity and goblet cell hyperplasia in asthma.